


Семейное достояние (Family wealth)

by Faimor



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, His Father's Son, Lehnsherrs being possessive, M/M, Running school is a shit, fucking Lensherrs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку на однострочниках: Б11-29 Пьетро учится в Школе Ксавье. У Чарльза начинается отношения с кем-либо, Пьетро против и делает всё возможное, чтобы этот кто-либо исчез.</p><p>Written for a prompt: Pietro is a student in Xavier's school.  Charles begins a relationship with someone. Pietro doesn't like the idea and does everything possible to get rid of that person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейное достояние (Family wealth)

А ведь начиналось все вполне невинно.  
Пьетро просто скучал: трое из пяти учеников только-только открывшейся заново Школы для одаренных детей были именно что детьми, старшему из которых едва сравнялось одиннадцать; четвертому из них было уже почти двадцать восемь, и он чуть не до обморока боялся собственной силы и всего остального мира за компанию. А пятый – Пьетро – хоть и любил иногда поизображать зрелую самодостаточную личность, но пока что вовсе таковой не являлся, и ему откровенно не хватало общения.  
Чарльз долго не мог сообразить, отчего тот взял в привычку проводить вечера именно с ним, но не находил в себе никакого желания возражать. Признаться, ему тоже бывало одиноко: после Вашингтона к Хэнку вернулась прежняя святая вера в мудрость Профессора Икс, и он, уже не чувствуя себя ответственным за его жизнь и душевное здравие, с радостью вернулся к своим изрядно заброшенным проектам. Прочие обитатели школы, включая миссис Чарльстон, тетку самого младшего из учеников, которая взялась преподавать детям историю, философию и основы литературы, смотрели на Чарльза снизу вверх и видели в нем то ли божество, то ли святого, то ли новое воплощение Мерлина. Один только Ртуть хотя бы наедине держался с ним как с равным – может быть, ещё помнил того похмельного хиппи, который когда-то явился к нему в дом, а может, просто считал, что их маленький общий секрет давал ему право на некоторую фамильярность. В самом деле, было бы довольно нелепо вдруг начать идеализировать человека, который подбил его вломиться в Пентагон и вытащить оттуда самого известного теперь преступника-мутанта.  
Чарльз даже себе не хотел признаваться в том, насколько ему не хватало именно этого. Возможности не быть безупречным образцом для подражания; возможности не следить за языком каждую секунду – Пьетро не был обидчив, и к тому же при желании вполне мог посоревноваться с ним в язвительности; возможности хоть для кого-то оставаться именно Чарльзом, а не профессором Ксавьером…  
А может, ему просто позарез нужен был неуправляемый придурок под боком, хотя любое сходство между Эриком и Пьетро сейчас казалось откровенно притянутым за уши. Чарльз надеялся, что так оно и останется – и собирался по мере сил этому поспособствовать.  
Пока же, впрочем, его воспитательные порывы особого успеха не приносили: Ртуть по-прежнему крал все, что не прибито – и то, что прибито, тоже, если его вдруг заедало любопытство – говорил то, что думает, и не думал, что говорит. Вообще-то насчет последнего у Чарльза иногда возникали сомнения... однако доказательств у него не было, и он, устыдившись собственной подозрительности, всякий раз напоминал себе о том, что ему следовало больше верить в людей.  
Зато ему как-то удалось научить Пьетро играть в шахматы. По правде сказать, в первый раз Чарльз предложил ему партию просто в шутку, ожидая услышать в ответ презрительное «Фу-у-у, это же медленно!», однако тот явно счел это вызовом и, как-то очень знакомо сверкнув глазами, решительно кивнул. Поначалу Пьетро играл довольно скованно и чересчур сложно, Чарльз даже подозревал, что он попросту жульничал и прямо во время игры бегал читать описания знаменитых шахматных партий. Однако постепенно у него выработался собственный стиль, немного напоминавший агрессивную манеру Леншерра, и исход этих маленьких сражений перестал быть таким однозначным.  
Вот только продлилась вся эта идиллия ровно до тех пор, пока в Школе не появилась Клэрис Тринити.  
Чарльз проникся к ней симпатией в то же мгновение, как впервые коснулся её разума через Церебро: трудно было не откликнуться на ту самоотверженную теплоту, с которой она думала о своих детях. Вернее, о тех трёх юных мутантах, которых она обнаружила в своем городке и, не желая оставить их без помощи и поддержки, взяла под свою опеку. Назвать их занятия в заброшенном амбаре на одной из близлежащих ферм настоящим обучением было трудно, но Клэрис сделала для детей самое главное: они не чувствовали себя покинутыми и никому не нужными, а собственная необычность не казалась им проклятием или уродством. Однако защитить их Клэрис, слабый эмпат, умевшая только чувствовать собратьев, не могла – у неё не было ни нужной для этого силы, ни тех возможностей, которые давали банальные деньги.  
А вот Пьетро отчего-то невзлюбил её с первого взгляда, как будто тотчас же почуял в ней соперницу. Чарльз, слишком обрадованный тем, что Клэрис и её подопечные добрались до Уэстчестера благополучно, заметил это далеко не сразу, да и после не придал недовольству своего юного друга большого значения.  
И, как оказалось, напрасно.  
Тем же вечером Клэрис пришла в кабинет профессора: множество вроде бы несложных, но муторных бытовых вопросов, связанных с появлением в школе новых обитателей, требовало их внимания. Ещё одну спальню для учеников Хэнк приготовил сразу после того, как Чарльз обнаружил маленькую общину мисс Тринити, и с размещением детей управились без него, но не все было так же просто и очевидно. Нужно было обсудить способности и характер новых учеников, составить хотя бы приблизительный учебный план, выяснить, следовало ли подтянуть их в общеобразовательных предметах или можно было сосредоточиться на тренировке способностей, оставив стандартное школьное образование на милость миссис Чарльстон, Хэнка и приблудившегося к ним пару месяцев назад Логана…  
Вот только у Пьетро, как оказалось, были совсем другие планы.  
Как обычно, ровно за час до отбоя он влетел в директорский кабинет – и прежде, чем Чарльз успел опомниться, они уже были в библиотеке. На низеньком столике между креслами мягко поблескивали расставленные на шахматной доске фигурки, на втором, чуть повыше, чтобы Чарльзу не приходилось наклоняться, стоял чайный поднос с чашкой свежезаваренного чая и сахарницей, а в руках уже сидевшего напротив Ртути сверкала стеклянными боками бутылка холодной кока-колы. И он, кажется, действительно считал, что все именно так и должно было быть.  
– Это было по меньшей мере невежливо, – справившись с головокружением, сдержанно заметил Чарльз. Пьетро фыркнул и неохотно изобразил на лице мимолетное раскаяние, и Чарльз, нисколько не удовлетворенный этим «я прав, но раз уж тебе так хочется, то извини», вперил в него свой самый строгий профессорский взгляд и потребовал: – Объяснись!  
– Чего? – неподдельно озадачился Ртуть. Опустевшая бутылка в его руках быстро покрывалась неглубокими царапинами, складывавшимися – так вот куда подевалась новая книга Хэнка! – во фрактальный узор, и Чарльз жестко хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику кресла, привлекая его внимание:  
– Объясни, пожалуйста, причины своего поступка!  
– Какого именно? – Изумление Пьетро определенно не было наигранным, и Чарльз скрипнул зубами. – А что случилось? Никто ничего не видел, это не я!  
– С этим мы разберемся позже, – не по-хорошему мягко пообещал профессор, отбросив – на время – беспокойство о том, чем же, собственно, было упомянутое «это». – А сейчас объясни мне, зачем ты притащил меня сюда.  
Покачивавший бутылкой Ртуть вдруг замер и посмотрел на него почти с опаской.  
– Остался час до отбоя, – осторожно, будто разговаривая с буйным психом, проговорил он. – За час до отбоя я прихожу к тебе, и мы занимаемся всякой фигней, пока не придет время отправляться спать. Обычно играем в шахматы или ты пытаешься чистить мне мозги без помощи своих трюков. Которые со мной все равно не работают. Чарльз, тебе что, тем двухтонным томиком Дарвина по голове прилетело и ты все забыл?  
– А то, что я был занят делами школы, не навело тебя ни на какие мысли? – сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, ровным тоном переспросил Чарльз. – Пьетро, я крайне ценю твое общество, но…  
– Раз ты за день с ними не управился, то вряд ли ещё час смог бы что-то изменить, – не дав ему договорить, отмахнулся Ртуть. И, не выдержав, с почти оскорбленным видом добавил: – И вообще у «дел школы» нынче что-то слишком большие сиськи.  
Чарльз устало вздохнул и, проигнорировав настороженный взгляд подростка, поднес пальцы к виску: нужно было успокоить растерянную и успевшую встревожиться Клэрис и предупредить, что у него возникли непредвиденные сложности с одним из подопечных.  
Рано или поздно это, пожалуй, должно было случиться. Просто Чарльз не ожидал, что это окажется именно Пьетро: при всей своей порывистости и чуточку показном легкомыслии он казался уже слишком взрослым для подобного ребячества. К тому же ни к Хэнку с Логаном, ни к прочим обитателям поместья Ртуть ревновать и не думал, и только Клэрис отчего-то вызывала у него острую неприязнь.  
…хотя все остальные, вдруг осознал Чарльз, попросту привыкли к тому, что в последний час перед отбоем профессор Ксавьер отсутствовал в этом бренном мире. Отбывал в Сатья Локу, в параллельный мир, в царствие небесное, в другой временной поток, в конце концов. Даже Хэнк, склонный увлекаться своими идеями и забывать о времени суток, мог вломиться к нему в третьем часу ночи или незадолго до рассвета – но ни разу не помешал им с Пьетро доиграть партию или закончить разговор. Что, в принципе, вполне бы Чарльза устраивало, если бы славный домашний обычай не начал вдруг превращаться в не допускавший никаких исключений закон.  
Такого наглого самоуправства, как в первый раз, Ртуть себе больше не позволял. Однако уступать кому бы то ни было свой законный «час с профессором» не собирался тоже: ровно в девять он возникал рядом с Чарльзом, а дальше все зависело от ситуации. Если тот действительно был занят, то Пьетро просто пристраивался рядом и молча, стараясь не мешать, занимался собственными делами… и не меньше чем в половине случаев Чарльз бывал от души благодарен судьбе за то, что у него была возможность вовремя это пресечь. Ну а если все в школе шло спокойно, то они, как и прежде, играли в шахматы или разговаривали обо всем на свете.  
Вот только попытки Чарльза намекнуть, что присутствие Пьетро не всегда бывало уместно, раз за разом оканчивались полным провалом. Ждать помощи было неоткуда: Логан только радовался тому, что у него появлялся шанс ещё раз донести свое (крайне нелестное, чаще всего) мнение до источника большинства его, логановых, неприятностей; Хэнк, кажется, питал надежду привлечь Пьетро к научной работе или хотя бы уговорить его принять участие в парочке «совершенно безопасных» экспериментов; а миссис Чарльстон всякий раз чуть не до слез умилялась при виде тихого и в кои-то веки медленного Ртути, сидевшего у Чарльза в ногах, и мигом теряла всякую способность к здравому суждению. И только Клэрис относилась к детским капризам без излишней снисходительности, однако это лишь становилось ещё одной причиной зачислить её в главные враги.  
Мелкий террор вроде кнопок на стуле или бутылочных горлышек в каминной трубе, которые начинали завывать на разные голоса при попытке развести огонь, продлился недолго. Чарльз не знал, кто именно преуспел в донесении до Пьетро мысли о том, что это было уж слишком по-детски, и просто вздохнул с облегчением. Менять гнев на милость тот, впрочем, все равно не спешил и теперь общался с мисс Тринити с ледяной ироничной вежливостью, от которой Чарльзу становилось слегка неуютно. Отчего-то вспоминался Эрик – такой, каким он был двенадцать лет назад, когда они только-только приехали в ЦРУ.  
Попытки наладить хоть сколько-нибудь неформальное общение с новой обитательницей поместья в таких условиях были, разумеется, обречены. Однако Чарльз не мог позволить Клэрис остаться в его школе чужачкой – в конце концов, он ведь собирался сделать так, чтобы его ученики, да и преподаватели тоже, стали друг для друга семьей. Для многих из них эта семья стала бы единственной.  
Но в школе выкроить хотя бы минутку для того, чтобы помочь Клэрис немного освоиться, было делом совершенно безнадежным. И вовсе не Пьетро был тому причиной… вернее, не только и не столько он. Остальные ученики тоже все время бегали к Чарльзу – попросить помощи, похвастаться своими успехами, пожаловаться на то, как все трудно, тяжело и внезапно грустно. Учителя не отставали: Логан требовал нормальных школьных учебников взамен университетских, которые он сам понимал через слово, Хэнк сетовал на то, что ошибся в расчетах и недооценил разрушительную силу детского любопытства, и им нужно было срочно пополнить запасы химической посуды для лабораторных работ, миссис Чарльстон напоминала, что скоро День Благодарения, и нужно… Голова у Чарльза шла кругом.  
И, похоже, у него просто не оставалось другого выхода. В Карнеги-холле как раз играли Бетховена, и Чарльз решил, что уж один-то вечер его школа сможет прожить без его личного надзора. Просто обязана, иначе хреновый из него тогда директор.  
– Извини, Пьетро, в другой раз, – мягко улыбнулся Чарльз. Воздвигшийся на пороге его кабинета подросток шагнул вперед, чуть заметно сдвинув брови, и он пояснил: – У меня есть планы на сегодняшний вечер. Пожалуйста, не смотри на меня с таким обиженным видом, я ведь тоже живой человек и имею право иногда послушать музыку в хорошей компании.  
– Могли бы на Пинк Флойд сходить, – хмуро буркнул Ртуть и, покосившись на его кресло, поправился: – Ну, съездить. Билеты достать – раз плюнуть.  
– Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты использовал термин «купить», – спокойно и твердо напомнил Чарльз, аккуратно объехав стоявшего у него на пути подростка. – И не только в качестве термина, но и как способ действий.  
– А смысл? – полным глубокой философской грусти тоном вопросил Пьетро.  
Чарльз остановился, заставил свое кресло развернуться на месте и с укором посмотрел на него. Следовало бы остаться, усадить непутевого ученика на его любимое место и закатить долгую вдохновенную лекцию о морали, нравственности и уголовном кодексе, только вот ревнивый поганец именно этого и добивался. Особых иллюзий насчет своих милых детишек Чарльз уже давно не питал: стоило хоть раз дать слабину, и они тут же сели бы ему на шею. И Пьетро – сейчас подозрительно покладистый и мирный – в первую очередь.  
– О смысле существующей экономической модели общества мы с тобой поговорим завтра на уроке, – решительно ответил Чарльз. – Не будешь ли ты так любезен помочь мне спуститься в холл?  
Вот чего в Ртути не было, так это мелочности: завуалированный отказ он принял безо всякой радости, но умчаться прочь в своей привычной манере, оставив Чарльза разбираться с техническими неудобствами самостоятельно, и не подумал. И даже не воспользовался возможностью превратить недолгий путь до двери в один из столь любимых им – и только им, следовало отметить – экстремальных аттракционов.  
Вышедший проводить начальство Логан смотрел Чарльзу вслед с тоской оставленного на голодную смерть спаниэля. На лице человека, который был старше него почти на сто пятьдесят лет, подобное выражение выглядело почти зловеще, но Чарльз только тряхнул головой и улыбнулся севшей за руль Клэрис. В конце концов, даже Эрику не под силу было бы разнести поместье за всего-то четыре с половиной часа.  
Четыре с половиной часа незаметно превратились в шесть; вечер прошел замечательно, и его хотелось продлить в бесконечность. Оркестр играл просто великолепно, посетители концертного зала пришли именно слушать музыку и не тревожили Чарльза, наконец сумевшего отбросить школьные заботы прочь, неуместными мыслями, а Клэрис действительно оказалась умной и тактичной собеседницей, не склонной искать в дружеском внимании преждевременных намеков на нечто большее.  
И все казалось таким блаженно простым и правильным – и тающие в полумраке силуэты деревьев на обочине, плавно отступавшие назад, и рокот отлаженного мотора, в котором Чарльзу слышались отголоски только что услышанных мелодий, и едва заметная улыбка на губах красивой девушки рядом с ним; и мысль о том, что теперь он снова возвращался домой.  
– А я вам говорил, – безмятежно сказал выбравшемуся из машины профессору Логан и, выдохнув длинную струю дыма, потушил докуренную сигару о бортик фонтана. Вид у него был такой, что в памяти Чарльза разом всплыли усталые лица ветеранов Вьетнама, сосредоточенные взгляды саперов за работой и тупое смирение идущих на скотобойню быков. В голове у него вдруг мелькнула кощунственная мысль о том, что оставленная за спиной школа внушала Росомахе ужас куда больший, чем все минные поля этого самого Вьетнама вместе взятые. – Кот за двери – мыши в пляс.  
– О чем ты? – недоуменно нахмурился все ещё пребывавший в совсем не профессорском настроении Чарльз.  
– Когда родители съебывают из дома, подростки устраивают вечеринки, – устало растолковал Логан. Успевшая припарковать машину Клэрис вопросительно выгнула бровь, явно не понимая его мрачного настроя, и он почти зловредно фыркнул: – Вот и устроили.  
– Ну, ничего страшного, – великодушно решил Чарльз. Не только ему нужен был отдых от напряжения школьных будней, а необходимая после праздника уборка немного научит детей ответственности за свои поступки.  
– Угу, – скептически буркнул Логан и, подняв кресло профессора к двери, снова отступил к фонтану. Чарльз в недоумении обернулся к нему, но Клэрис уже взялась за ручку и он, пожав плечами, подъехал ближе.  
…и его чуть не снесло с крыльца звуковой волной. Изнутри пахнуло прозрачным зеленоватым туманом, в ноздри ударил запах плавленого – и, похоже, подгоревшего в процессе – сыра, томатной пасты, ветчины и пива, а в следующую секунду под ноги профессору свалился самый младший из его учеников. Выглядел он совершенно дезориентированным, и Чарльз уже почти решил, что пива досталось и ему – но мгновением спустя мальчишка вскочил на ноги, покачнулся, тряхнул головой и, проорав:  
– Круто, Пит, давай ещё! Раскрути меня ещё раз! – нырнул обратно в становившуюся все гуще хмарь.  
Изнутри послышался грохот, тихий, скорее физически ощутимый свист от перемещающегося со сверхзвуковой скоростью предмета, какой-то зловещий звон и хруст, в которых Чарльзу очень не хотелось узнавать свидетельство гибели части фамильного фарфора… а потом в дверном проеме возник силуэт Ртути, окутанный лентами тумана и оттого изрядно отдававший инфернальной жутью, и тот радостно провозгласил:  
– С возвращением, профессор! Присоединяйтесь, у нас есть пиво и пицца!  
Попытка натянуть на лицо укоряющую и терпеливую профессорскую улыбку стала для Чарльза настоящим подвигом.  
Потом никто не мог вспомнить, кому первому пришла в голову мысль о вечеринке, но списать это на простое совпадение – или на негласные традиции тинэйджеров всего мира, как думал Логан – у Чарльза как-то не получалось. Пьетро не признавался тоже и только смущенно улыбался, пожимая плечами: дескать, при директоре устраивать буйство и разрушения было все-таки неловко, а тут такой удобный случай, как можно было его упустить?  
Через полчаса после того, как Чарльз в следующий раз позвонил в Карнеги-холл и заказал два билета на концерт Верди, в разумах его учеников замелькало что-то о ветчине, которой в прошлый раз не хватило, поп-корне и новой пластинке Queen… и он с обреченным вздохом поднял трубку снова. Похоже, с Верди нужно было подождать.  
И Чарльз просто обязан был сделать хоть что-то со всем этим кошмаром.  
…Размышления на тему «за какие грехи?» Логану обычно были несвойственны. Что в прошлом своем – а точнее, как раз будущем – воплощении, что в нынешнем он оставался в первую очередь человеком дела. И все же именно об этом он и думал, направляясь к кабинету директора, причем так ясно и отчетливо, что Чарльз услышал его минут за десять до того, как сам Логан переступил его порог.  
– В чем дело, друг мой? – обреченно осведомился Чарльз, заранее зная, что ничего хорошего он не услышит.  
– Сделайте с ним что-нибудь, профессор! – страдальчески потребовал Логан, на лице которого крупными буквами было написано желание попросить расчета и свалить куда-нибудь за полярный круг. К айсбергам, косаткам и белым медведям. – Ладно ещё он прибежал ко мне плакаться, что вы его больше не любите, и мне пришлось его утешать! Так ведь он в процессе выжрал половину моего виски, облапал меня за задницу и скурил две последние сигары, а потом выблевал все на мои любимые джинсы, заявил, что виски у меня дрянь, и свалил куда-то, даже не извинившись!  
Чарльз тяжело вздохнул и постарался изобразить на лице сочувствие. Напоминать Логану, что он десять раз просил его не приносить свою выпивку в школу, явно было не ко времени: сейчас тот мог увидеть в этом только издевку.  
– Я с этим разберусь, – пообещал он, приложив все силы к тому, чтобы голос прозвучал достаточно уверенно. – Пожалуйста, если увидишь Пьетро, попроси его зайти ко мне.  
– Если я его увижу, я ему вначале уши надеру, – проворчал Логан, поморщился под укоризненным взглядом Чарльза и неохотно буркнул: – Понял, понял. И хороший у меня виски, ничерта он в бухле не понимает.  
– Ему всего семнадцать, – напомнил профессор и с нажимом добавил: – И надеюсь, что ещё года четыре он по-прежнему ничего не будет в нем понимать.  
– Я что, идиот, что ли? – неподдельно изумился Логан. – Он и трезвый-то хуже всей банды всадников Апокалипсиса.  
Про Пьетро ничего не было слышно три дня, а утром четвертого в Лэнгли задержали какого-то странного юнца, который подошел прямо к дежурившему у проходной офицеру и, дыша ему в лицо ядреным перегаром, меланхолично поинтересовался, нет ли у них там в ЦРУ ещё каких-нибудь секретных документов. Офицер только посмеялся бы, если бы ЦРУ не стояло на ушах уже вторые сутки, выясняя, куда задевалась пятая часть не предназначенных для широкой общественности архивных данных. Спешно вылетевший в Вашингтон Чарльз обрел похмельного и оттого пребывавшего в грустно-философском настроении Ртуть, много работы, чудовищную мигрень и несколько новых поводов для тревоги, потому что пропавшие документы исчезли бесследно. Пьетро то ли нагло врал, то ли действительно не мог вспомнить, куда он их дел.  
Кроме того, ходили слухи, что Магнето видели на вашингтонском концерте Пинк Флойд. Чарльз очень надеялся, что это было всего лишь совпадением.  
Попытка убедить проспавшегося Пьетро в том, что появление Клэрис нисколько не умаляло привязанности Чарльза к своей личной занозе в заднице, кажется, провалилась. Ртуть смотрел на него с сомнением и молчал так уныло, что Чарльза начинала мучить совесть.  
Он был бы безумно счастлив, если бы только совестью дело и ограничилось. Или хотя бы совестью и Пьетро.  
Однако Ртуть вел себя на редкость прилично, хулиганил не больше обычного и в общении с Клэрис ни на йоту не изменил прежней холодной вежливости – которая, конечно, тоже Чарльза не радовала, но считаться преступлением все же не могла. А вот остальные его подопечные в своей невесть откуда взявшейся нелюбви к ней были не столь сдержанны и проявляли при этом такую изобретательность, что позавидовал бы даже гений. И если логанов кленовый сироп в своем белье и несмываемые чернила Хэнка, насквозь пропитавшие сейф с её деловыми бумагами, Клэрис пережила, ни на миг не потеряв самообладания, то откровенное отторжение детей, подозревавших, что она собиралась забрать себе их любимого профессора, било по ней куда больнее.  
Заподозрить в этом происки Ртути было проще простого, но прочитать его Чарльз, к сожалению, не мог, даже если бы вдруг поддался искушению. А Коннор Чарльстон, ещё сохранявший детскую доверчивость, в ответ на его просьбу помочь разобраться в происходившем чуть ли не демонстративно выставил напоказ мысль о том, что Чарльз теперь любил какую-то постороннюю тетку больше, чем их. Профессор старательно вспомнил спокойный взгляд и уверенную улыбку себя-будущего, сделал глубокий вдох и принялся осторожно перебирать остальные воспоминания открывшегося для него мальчика.  
Но нет, провокаторских речей с разошедшимся уже по всей школе «он нас больше не любит» Пьетро не вел. И вовсе не пытался настраивать детей против Клэрис. Своей нелюбви к ней он, впрочем, тоже не скрывал, однако искать себе союзников явно не собирался. Союзники нашлись и так; Ртуть, едва ли даже сознававший это, успел заслужить всеобщую приязнь, и его огорченный вид сам по себе был сочтен поводом предпринять какие-нибудь меры. В «мерах» дети перебарщивали так, что Магнето мог бы у них поучиться, но все это делали исключительно по своей воле и без стороннего наущения.  
Следовало бы порадоваться тому, что его ученики стали так дружны, но у Чарльза как-то не получалось.  
Детей он в конце концов убедил оставить Клэрис в покое, и ситуация в школе начала налаживаться. Правда, хулиганили его подопечные теперь куда больше, чем прежде, явно стараясь привлечь его внимание, но справиться с этим было все-таки проще.  
А потом в спальню Клэрис посреди ночи явился черт. Рослый, краснокожий и хвостатый, по описанию страшно похожий на уже семь, если верить Эрику, лет как мертвого Азазеля. И, кроме того, абсолютно голый. Онемевшая от ужаса Клэрис только и могла, что безумно таращиться на него, а черт тем временем глянул на неё с укором, скорбно вопросил: «Ну за что ты ребенка обижаешь?» – и, на глазах покрываясь восковатой трупной бледностью и истекавшими черной кровью стигматами, почти ласково попросил: «Не надо». После чего Клэрис все же не выдержала вида похожей на ожившего мертвеца нечисти и, зажмурившись, завизжала… а когда она вновь открыла глаза, черта уже нигде не было.  
Ни один из тех, кого Чарльз мог прочитать, к странному происшествию причастен не был, а последний кандидат в «обиженные дети» хоть и не испытывал к потрясенной девушке ровным счетом никакого сочувствия, но злорадствовать и торжествовать тоже не спешил. Чарльз все равно не мог отделаться от мысли, что Пьетро каким-то образом приложил руку к случившемуся – однако дать ему понять, что Чарльз, не имея никаких доказательств, заподозрил его в этом, означало лишь обидеть мальчишку до смерти.  
Должно быть, именно это происшествие оказалось последней каплей. Клэрис и без того уже чувствовала себя непрошенной гостьей в его школе, но теперь мучившая её тревога переросла в неколебимую уверенность в том, что Уэстчестер грозил ей гибелью. Она готова была видеть подтверждение своим догадкам в любом совпадении: в лужице липкого кофе, возникшей на лестнице как раз тогда, когда она собиралась спуститься к завтраку, в раздражении Логана, который отлично помнил, что до её появления в школе было куда спокойнее и проще, в том, что тормозной шланг её машины отчего-то не выдерживал больше двух-трех поездок… Хэнк всякий раз уверял, что тот перетирался так быстро просто из-за неудачной конструкции, но это, кажется, внушало ей ужас даже больший, чем чей-нибудь злой умысел.  
Удерживать её против воли Чарльз не хотел… а может, и не смог бы: простейшие инстинкты нередко оказывались сильнее любых телепатических уловок. Хотя расставаться с Клэрис ему было жаль: она успела стать для него хорошей помощницей и приятным собеседником.  
Ртуть наблюдал за выезжавшей – похоже, уже навсегда – за ворота машиной мисс Тринити с таким недоверчивым, робким облегчением, что Чарльз, вопреки всякой логике, начал чувствовать себя слегка виноватым. Или даже не «слегка», потому что следующие несколько дней Пьетро вел себя безупречно послушно, и в его взгляде, когда он смотрел на Чарльза, всякий раз вспыхивала тихая, истовая благодарность. Как будто он получил подарок, о котором давно мечтал – и которого, если по справедливости, не заслуживал.  
Но доказательств у Чарльза по-прежнему не было. Только иррациональная уверенность в том, что в маленькой необъявленной войне, в которой ему случилось стать невинно пострадавшим гражданским населением, Пьетро разбил своего врага наголову – и случайности в этом было куда меньше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.  
А «гражданскому населению» оставалось только делать выводы и изыскивать способы не допустить повторения.  
– О, нет, Эрик, только не сейчас! – почти в ужасе воскликнул Чарльз, когда однажды веером у него на балконе бесшумно возник знакомый силуэт и Магнето, открыв дверь как приличный человек – рукой, как ни в чем не бывало направился к облюбованному ещё двенадцать лет назад креслу.  
– В чем дело? – неподдельно изумился явно не ожидавший подобной реакции Леншерр. – У тебя в доме полиция, ЦРУ или ты просто не рад меня видеть? Хотя чего я ещё ждал… – разом помрачнев, безрадостно хмыкнул он.  
– Ну почему нельзя было потерпеть хотя бы до отбоя? – огрызнулся Чарльз, с тоской представляя, что останется от его школы после столкновения двух его неуправляемых придурков. Эрик вовсе не был человеком, который способен уступить без боя, и они вряд ли смогли бы разойтись мирно. – Пьетро превратит мою жизнь в ад, если кто-нибудь опять покусится на его священное право по вечерам торчать у меня под боком. Я это уже проходил и больше не хочу, и не вздумай смеяться, ты даже вообразить не можешь, на что способен обиженный подросток, умеющий двигаться немногим медленнее скорости света…  
Эрик снова хмыкнул и, не выказав ни тени сочувствия, невозмутимо уселся на свое – и Ртути – любимое место. Чарльз обреченно посмотрел на часы: до появления Пьетро оставалось самое большее пара минут, и он явно не успевал уговорить своего старого друга погулять где-нибудь часа этак с полтора.  
– Ага, – зловеще проговорил Пьетро. Чарльз вздрогнул от неожиданности и поспешно натянул на лицо свою лучшую профессорскую улыбку, готовясь пресекать неминуемую ссору. Эрик иронично выгнул бровь и обменялся с возникшим прямо возле его кресла Ртутью долгим, каким-то нехорошим взглядом.  
– Теперь ты должен мне ещё одну услугу, усек? – сурово уведомил гостя Пьетро. Чарльз, уже набравший воздуху в грудь, подавился заготовленной примирительной репликой и озадаченно воззрился на него.  
– Как насчет Квантико? – не отводя взгляда, с едва заметной усмешкой предложил Эрик. Ртуть поразмыслил с полсекунды и решительно кивнул:  
– Договорились. Не нажирайтесь тут!  
Чарльз с подозрением посмотрел на захлопнувшуюся у Пьетро за спиной дверь.  
– И что все это значит? – наконец вопросил он и развернулся к Эрику. Тот как будто слегка смутился, что – применительно к Магнето – уже было поводом очень сильно забеспокоиться. – Клэрис он за такое попросту выжил из школы! Да и мне нервов потрепал…  
– Не сердись на мальчика, – бросив на него какой-то очень странный взгляд, осторожно проговорил Эрик. Тревога Чарльза начала перерастать в откровенную панику. – Он просто оберегал семейное достояние от посягательств посторонних.  
– Тогда почему бы не оберегать его ещё и от тебя? – предчувствуя неладное, мрачно осведомился Чарльз. – И какое вообще, к чертовой матери, семейное достояние?  
– Мне можно, – безмятежно отозвался Эрик и вдруг улыбнулся. Широкой, сияющей, почти издевательски невинной улыбкой Ртути. – А семейное достояние – это ты.


End file.
